


Childhood "Friends"

by DanteTheDragon, Taffydog



Category: League of Legends, Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, More characters to be added, More ships to be added, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanteTheDragon/pseuds/DanteTheDragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffydog/pseuds/Taffydog
Summary: 1) I'm bad at titles.2) love me the edgy boys XD3) This is about my Original Character, Syan, becoming a champion as well as some ships and stuff. I made this Explicit just to be safe because I don't really know how "deep"(XD) I'm going to go into the ships. I'm writing this with my friend Dante. He plans to write his character's POV in this universe. So check him out when he finally gains the motivation (or stops playing LoL) to do it.----This is my first work----Thank you :D and hope you enjoy my horrible writing





	1. The Isles

Howls whispered through the darkened vegetation and grotesque sounds of soaked fur slapping against muddy grass were dispersed into the woods. She was a wolf, a predator, dodging between trees shrouded in a murky green mist. Lost souls were floating around producing screeches of terror with a bluish-glow. She heard the screams but was not bothered by them. She was running; not out of fear but rather, curiosity. She was exploring the land; she was entranced by it.

She had jumped from a wrecked cargo ship, sent from Ionia to the Freljord, only a few hours ago. Where she was, she realized, was painfully obvious, The Shadow Isles. She had only heard rumors of the Isles; so naturally, she was intrigued. Ionia had paid her to guard the ship; most importantly from Zed's scouts. There had been problems with shipments disappearing so they assumed it was bandits or assassins. The shoreline of the Isles told otherwise. Destroyed crates and other crashed Ionian ships littered the decrepit bay.

"Well, at least we know where they went." She thought. She had not been too interested in staying on the ship. Hell, she had already been paid, so why should she waste time watching destroyed cargo and dead workers? As she was rushing through the wood, the faint sound of a horse sprinting could be made out in the distance.

"What the hell is that?" she thought in confusion, slowing down so she could listen.  
She heard the sound getting closer, so she started glancing around frantically for a place to hide in case of a threat. She spotted a tree with high roots that she could slip under. Suddenly, the sound stopped. She looked around. She couldn’t see anything. She heard slow trotting. Eventually, hooves came into view, stopping directly in front of her. It looked like a centaur “Wait, oh god” she thought, “is that Hecarim?”

Knowing where she was, it wouldn’t be that strange to see The Shadow of War roaming the bay. To her, witnessing one of the most deadly warriors in Runeterra, a League Champion, was the most exhilarating thing she had ever experienced.

She was unsure if Hecarim knew of her presence but she was not willing to find out. She might be a Freelancer and a thrill-seeker but she wasn’t suicidal! Slipping quickly but silently away from the undead beast, she froze when she heard him speak.

“Thresh?...what are you doing on this side of the Isles?”, Hecarim questioned “Another Ionian ship crashed” Thresh’s haunting voice replied, “I’ve merely come to collect the souls.” He said it as casually as he would comment about the weather. 

“Another champion!? What the fuck am I going to do!?” she thought. She didn’t know what was worse, an undead centaur or a mocking representation of the Grim Reaper! After thinking for a second she decided the latter. she had heard more horror stories about him.

“I sense someone is near,” Thresh said to Hecarim.

“I’ve noticed as well.” He replied. At that moment, Thresh cast his hook into the tree-line, entrapping the she-wolf. Thresh pulled her into view of Hecarim and himself.

“A wolf?”, Hecarim wondered

“No, a Vastaya.” Thresh answered. “And who do you happen to be?” He chuckled.

“I go by Syan.” She answered calmly, but panicking on the inside.

“Syan,” He chuckled with dark intention.”How do you propose you wound-up here?” She thought about answering truthfully but decided that it didn't really matter considering she would probably end up dead... or worse.

“I’m a mercenary of Ionia.”

“Ah, I see” Thresh replied. He began to show an annoyed demeanor, tapping his hook against his thigh. “Unfortunately, I am required to be at the League and since I do not trust my toys with anyone but myself, you’re coming with me.” He grabbed her by her left arm, pulling her up, which forced her to change into her humanoid form in fear of him dislocating her shoulder. He dragged her through the forest muttering a goodbye to Hecarim. She noticed that Thresh was in deep thought but before she could run he suddenly changed directions, walking at a more urgent pase. The grip he had on her felt as if it was bone-splitting.

He lead her to an archway with strange symbols engraved into the ancient stone. As they approached, He spoke in a language unknown to her. It began to produce a void-like haze fading into darkness. The blackness seemed infinite throughout the arch; it was terrifying. He walked forward yanking her off her feet, dragging her into the void.

She saw nothing but the murky-green of Thresh’s own luminescence. She was certain they were in a room by the way her breath echoed around them. She looked up at him, the green flames licking up the sides of his skull. He was almost two heads taller than her, looming over her. He was truly an intimidating sight.

Once again, he grabbed her arm dragging her off the platform they were standing on. She glanced around as Hextech lights came on revealing a rather small room with double doors. They made their way towards the doors which lead to a long hallway with nine other sets of doors. They all had symbols above them representing each kingdom, city-state, or nation. She noticed one symbol in particular; the Ionian serpent encircling a flame.

She was almost positive about where she was. As they broke through the threshold of a massive room, with wandering champions and cloaked summoners, it confirmed her suspension. They were at The Institute of War. Thresh lead them through the main building quickly, obviously trying not to be noticed.

“Thresh, who is this?”, a summoner asked, speaking loud attracting other summoners’ attention. 

Annoyed he answered,”This is Syan, she was wandering around the Isles. I was taking care of her until I was rudely interrupted, being called for a mach.”, The summoners looked at each other curiously. How reckless of him.

The seemingly eldest of the group spoke, “Thresh, this seems… rather careless of you. Especially since you usually keep your… work, so to speak, out of the League’s matters. Is there a reason you decided to do this?” 

Thresh , most definitely irritated, began to crush her arm. “Like you said, I keep my business to myself, so I suggest you mind your own.”

The summoners were shocked by his sudden aggression. A younger summoner, quite flustered, argued “Anything that happens outside the Institute Is your business, BUT if these matters are brought to the Institute, by Institute law, we must intervene.” This summoner began to shake in rage. Syan, at this point, was showing distress from Thresh’s grip.

“As you wish. Take her,” He growled while throwing her towards them.One of the elders caught her as they watched him storm off to a summoning room for his match.

“Are you okay miss?” The summoner who caught her asked. Syan, almost shocked by the nonchalance of the question, replied with strong sarcasm.

“Oh yeah, I’m perfectly fine. You know it’s just a normal occurance being saved from promised eternal torment!” She flailed her arms around to further prove her point.

He merely looked at the others and sighed. The smallest of the other five proposed a question: “Would you mind coming with us to speak with the council of the Institute about this?”

She sighed in exasperation, “If it will help me report back to Ionia then yes.”


	2. Institute's Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syan sees the council but has a little issue with someone.

After all the issues between Thresh, Syan and the five summoners were resolved, the five took her to speak to the council about some problems. the six of them made their way out of the main building and into the small city that made up the Institute. They walked by what look like dormitories that were most likely separated by region, judging from the champions walking around them.

She was confused as to what the Institute would want with her. After all, she only wanted to head back home to rest and tell the Ionian government where all their shipments were going. She pondered over the thought, why? Maybe the just wanted some information about Thresh’s motives. They did say this was unusual for him; or what if they knew something about her? She didn’t tell them she was a freelancer but she did have a strange look about her; even for a Vastaya. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the summoners stopped walking.

“Ahy!” She shouted a little louder than she was willing to admit. She caught herself before she fell; rubbing the back of her head in annoyance. She looked up and saw the last person she would have ever expected, quite literally, running into.

“Watch where you’re going, wandering dog.” Zed all but growled at her. The tension in the air was so thick it felt as if there was a mist around them.

She glared at him, “I apologize for the inconvenience.” She gritted through fangs. Zed only grunted, glaring down at her with blood red eyes. Not really wanting to start anything with summoners around, Zed shoved past her, practically knocking her down. She only let out a hateful snarl.

“Sorry for the scene you witnessed.” She sincerely spoke; her head bowed in embarrassment. The five nodded, moving ahead towards a massive tower surrounded by smaller towers. The youngest of the five slowed down to speak with her.

“The building we just left is one of the main areas of the Institute. It’s meant for summoning Champions in case of training or a match.” He looked at her, waiting for a response. She only shook her head. “The buildings we are passing now is meant for housing; specifically separated by city or country. But the area we are heading to now is where the cafeteria, libraries, summoner housing, storage and, of course, the Counsel’s hall.”

“Summoner, why do you feel the need to tell me this?” He looked at her; debating on what to say.

“Well, you show markings of a seemingly dead tribe of vastaya that were known to hold unique abilities in battle.” Syan rolled her eyes and gave a huff of slight amusement.

“You know that really isn’t any of your business,” she chuckled. “But I’m guessing that means you want me to be part of the League then?” The summoner looked at her, giving her a cheeky smile. 

After the little exchange there was a peaceful silence between the six. Syan just observed her surroundings and watched the champions that would look at her strangely. The walk was only a few minutes before the oldest summoner announced “The council will most likely be in the main sanctuary.” They entered the circular hallway with doors branching off each side. Walking around the first floor of the tower, they reached a massive set of oak double doors that led to another main hallway. In the hallway, to the summoners’ embarrassment, two bird Vastaya were making out in the far corner. The leading summoner cleared his throat; grabbing the two’s attention. The three youngest summoners looked back at Syan while suppressing laughter.

“Well, helllooo there summoners.” Rakan, as Syan knew, drug out. “Would you mind NOT interrupting us?” He continued with the flick of his wrist. His partner, Xayah, Scoffed in annoyance.

“Rakaan.” she warned. She took him by the arm, dragging him away. He smiled and winked at Syan as they passed. Xayah dug her claws into his arm, growling at his behavior. 

“OW!” He whined as they left the hall. Syan only rolled her eyes and shook her head.

The five made their way to the end of the hall, going through another set of doors. The room they entered was massive. It was like an auditorium. There were benches that snaked around the room with balconies for each council member. These balconies were set in the shape of a pyramid which showed the assembly. The bottom set was for the spokesman of each city-state, the second for the head of each branch of summoner, then finally the three heads of the council.

The system was strange but it worked. The spokesmen of states were in charge of addressing political issues from disputes within dorms to war between states. The head of summoners address problems between champions and summoners as well as approve any summoner study or research. Finally the head of council directs any issues regarding the Institute as a whole.

“To whom are we to owe our attention to?” One of the heads of council spoke in a bored tone.

“I am summoner Damion. I am here with my brothers-in-study to present a possible new champion.” The eldest of the five answered with a bored expression.

“And who is this champion?”

“I am Syan of Ionia. I’m a freelancer who is often sought out by Ionian merchants to watch over cargo.”

“Ah, I see you are of Vastayan origin, and a rather unusual kind as well. I am sure I speak for the rest of the council when I say you would definitely benefit the League. Would you be representing Ionia?”

“Well, it's my birthplace, so I'd assume so.” She began to shake slightly with excitement. She could not believe what was happening. After years of freelancing she was actually becoming a champion!

“You may go to the Ionian dorms to stay. I will have Andrew speak to the Ionian representative of the League. You are not required to stay at the Institute but, if you wish, you may bring any belongings. We will discuss requirements at a letter date."


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite a run down memory lane.

Syan walked down the Ionian hall of the Institute dorms. She was told that she was at the end of the hall. One of the summoners she was with earlier gave her a warning, “Unfortunately your room is close to Zed’s. He was originally further from the other Ionians in the hall, but the many new champions have caused them to be placed closer to him.” She was concerned about this because of her supposed Vastayan heritage and her previous encounters with Zed. But even though she had the choice to stay in Ionia, she wanted to live at The Institute; for she had no true home.

She was an orphan, raised by an old Vastayan woman, now dead, who did not live in a tribe. The woman, Syan only knew as Ursula, was a bear vastaya who preferred to live alone. As Syan was told by her, Ursula found her as an infant on the side of the mountain she lived on. They lived near the Kinkou order. Master Kusho was a friend of Ursula. They didn’t see him often, but sometimes they would go to the Order to speak with him and exchange resources. This was the first encounter she had with the “brothers.” Syan, Zed, and Shen were only children when they first met; they played with each other, sparred against each other. Zed showed more of a liking to her then shen, sneaking away from the Order to meet her in the woods. They were childhood friends, but even at this point, she noticed a dark desire for strength and power within Zed.

Eventually, he stopped going to meet her. The last time she went with Ursula to the Order, She couldn’t find him. She asked Shen about it. He said, “Zed has gained power from a forbidden art. We fear he may return.” That day was when everything fell apart. Ursula stayed longer than normal that then to speak with Kusho about some issues concerning Zed’s whereabouts. That night he came to challenge Kusho and Shen. But Kusho was only there to meet him. Like he was welcoming him back. Kusho took him into the temple. A while later there was a scream from Zed. He came out a little while later holding Kusho’s head and rolled it to Shen’s feet. Zed held death in his eyes.

Zed drove the Kinkou Order out of the temple. Syan was in terror. She couldn’t find Ursula. Syan and Shen rushed to their side. They both tried to fight Zed, but he dodged their attacks with his shadow clones. Realizing that this wasn’t a fight they could win, they both took Kusho’s body and fled to Ursula’s cottage.

She shivered in fear and anger at the memory. She didn’t hate him, but she hated what he did. She still stayed in the cottage near the now Order of the Shadows. She noticed unusually shaped shadows that were always near her. He seemed to be always watching. She would wake up at night from nightmares or other annoyances. She would walk in the forest to clear her head. She would often see two glowing red eyes pursuing her in the darkness. 

Still caught up in thought, she walked up to a door. She opened it to reveal Rakan sitting on a bed with Xayah sitting on his lap. She had a feather dagger in her hand pointed at Rakan’s neck.

“You are an idiot!” Xayah yelled at him making threatening motions.

“What? You know you love it.” Rakan replied in a playful manner. Xayah gave a frustrated sigh. Rakan leaned forward to kiss her.  
“Yeah, I love you too,” she said.

Embarrassed, Syan quickly but silently shut the door. She realized there was a golden plaque on the door with Xayah and Rakan’s names on it.

“Welp, I think I’m gonna go gouge my eyes out now.” Syan thought in horror. She looked to the side to see a door labeled with her name. She face palmed.

Her room was pretty plain; only a dresser, double-bed, two bedside tables, and a bathroom. The bed wasn’t very high off of the floor, so it would be easy for her to jump on it while in her wolf form. She shifted into it, for it was her prefered form. She walked to her bathroom. It wasn’t as plain as her bedroom. The entire left side was an open shower. She sighed in slight annoyance as she changed back into her human form to take a shower.

After She showered, she stared into the mirror, looking at her wolf ears and tail. She wiggled her ears, giggling a bit. Her eyes were a bluish purple. They were piercing. They held anger. They held frustration. She shook her head to rid herself of overwhelming thoughts. 

She was exhausted, physically and emotionally. Sleep was not something she hoped for, despite how tired she was. Nightmares plagued her. Knowing she still needed sleep, she walked out of her bathroom, changed into her wolf form, and jumped on her bed, falling asleep instantly.

Syan layed out in a meadow that was surrounded by forest. She sat up and crawled over to a pool of clear water with a light green tint. She watched a frog swim in circles, stirring cherry blossoms that had fallen. It was beautiful. She stared so long that it became night. A full moon rose, shining over the water with a crystalline effect. She closed her eyes and stared at the moon. It was so bright it was almost blinding.

When she stared back at the pool of water it was no longer clear. The water looked like an abyss. Dark, black, and grey shadows fogged over into an oblivion of nothingness. She looked up, her vision fading to darkness. The only guide in the sea of darkness were two blood red eyes. Anger, sadness, and fear entered her in a rush of anxiety.

She knew and yet she still fell. The metallic voice and deathly stare haunted her. The ghost of a friend whom was dead to her. He called out her name, which faded into longing whispers all around her. It was as though they echoed in a sadistic but knowing voice. Like a child who knew where the other laid yet played with the other’s anticipations; like a game of cat a mouse.

She awoke in a sweat, breathing heavily. She subconsciously thanked herself because she knew her dream would have taken a much darker turn if she hadn’t woke up. She glanced over to her hex-tech clock. It read 5:00 AM; to early to be awake, yet too late to try falling back asleep. She weighed her options and went with the latter.

She all but fell out of bed to get to her bathroom. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, as well as any other necessities for getting ready in the morning. By the time she was ready to wander around until she needed to be somewhere, it was around 5:30. She walked out of her room making her way out of the Ionian dorms to explore the institute for a few hours.


	4. The Cafeteria

“Hey! You!”, Syan heard a voice yell. She looked in the direction she heard it from and found a group of yordles. 

“Yeah, you. I heard you were the League’s new champion; congratulations by the way. I’m Tristana, but you can call be Trist. This is Poppy and Lulu.” she gestured to the respective yordles. Lulu ran up to Syan to greet her by grabbing her hand and wildly shaking it.

“HI! I’m Lulu, The Fae Sorceress. Would you like to come eat breakfast with us?” she exclaimed jumping with excitement and clapping her hands together.   
“Um, sure? Uh… my name is Syan if you didn’t already know.”

Lulu squealed, throwing her wand into the air and catching it. “Fantastic! Come on, let’s go before the cupcakes are gone!” she grabbed Syan once again and dragged her to the food court. Poppy and tristana followed close, giggling.

“Oh, you’ll love the food court. The League has time slots in place for groups but they don’t care which one you come in. The void come last so no one really comes then. We should be in the first group since its so early.” Lulu led them to a domed building.

There was a small group of people standing outside waiting for the doors to open. As they made it to the group Lulu gasped, running off yelling “Veigar! Veigar! What are you up so early for?” She ran to a yordle in a massive indigo hat that went down to the point it was almost touching his neck. He was leaning against the cafeteria wall.

“Ugh, Lulu do you ever NOT greet people like they’re a puppy?” Veigar exclaimed in exasperation. Lulu practically dived on him to give him a hug.

“Unhand me you insolent squirrel”  
“But Veigar,I haven’t seen you in over a week.” Veigar growled.  
“Fine! If i sit with you will you cease this childish play?”  
“Of course Veigar.” He only rolled his toxic yellow eyes.   
Poppy and Tristana both turned to Syan getting her attention,”So Syan, what are your impressions of the insatude so far?”, Tristana asked shifting Boomer Cannon’s strap. “It’s interesting...my room is placed in the Ionian ward between Zed’s and Xayah and Rakan’s rooms.”

“Zed? I’d hate to be you.”Poppy said, Trisana nodding in agreement.  
They heard a squeal so all three of them looked in LuLu and Veigar’s direction. They saw Lulu jestering and laughing at Veigar. “I knew Zed before coming to the League.”

“Really? Was he just as violent and aggressive then as he is now?”, Tristana asked. “No, he was my childhood friend. He just kinda snapped one day ya know? Can’t say I really blame him though.” 

Poppy huffed,”I guess it’s difficult to think of someone in a good light when they’ve done so many bad things.”

“Yeah, tell me about it”, Syan whispered to herself.  
The cafeteria doors opened not long after their exchange. Lulu drug Veigar to an open table near the front. Syan, Tristana, and Poppy followed in suite.

“Syan, this is Veigar. He’s a dark sorcerer.” Lulu said practically rolling her eyes.  
“I am known as the Tiny Master of Evil! I will rule Valoran with an iron fist!” he added.

“Sure you will Veigar.”  
“Don’t mock me Fae child.”, Lulu only giggled. Tristana grabbed Poppy by the arm. “Food. Now,” and drug her away. 

“Early groups are probably the best time to come to meals. Nothing is taken yet and the only people here are used to waking up for day jobs or don’t want to be around people; like me.” Veigar told Syan. “But enough small talk, I’m a dark mage, master of the dark arts. So, what do you do?”

“Um...well… I’m more of a support or engager.” She looked down, caught off guard.  
“Really? I’m a support too!” Lulu said excitedly.  
“Yeah, I… uh… haven’t finished my official role placement yet.”  
“What roles do you think you will be placed into?” Veigar asked.  
“Probably support and jungle.” She answered.  
By this time Poppy and Tristana came back with their food.

“YUM!” Poppy said while shoveling a mountain of food into her mouth. “Dis sooo gud.” She said with her mouth full. Tristana laughed at the ridiculousness.

Once Syan, Veigar, and Lulu got their food, Syan began to zone out while the others talked. She stared off, looking at the other champions and summoners. She saw the entrance doors open and watched as Zed came in with someone she didn’t know. He was about the same height as Zed and had a similar stature. He had a scythe resting on his shoulder. She eyed them walking iver to get food. They went to the far back, away from everyone else. She watched them for a while longer. The person with Zed locked eyes with her. He squinted and then smirked at her. In a panic, she got up a walked to the entrance.

“Hey, where are you going?” Lulu asked.  
“Um… I just remembered something. I’ll see you later.”  
She exited the cafeteria, running into two champions.  
“Oh, sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” Syan said.  
“You’re fine.” A female voice spoke  
Syan looked up to see a woman with horns and a man with dragon wings. She knew the woman as Shyvana, but didn’t know the other’s name. Syan turned away and kept going.

To get her mind off of what happened in the cafeteria, she went ahead and got her official role placement. It came out to be Support, Top, and Jungle. The council told her that she wouldn’t be an available champion until the end of the month. All she had to do was settle into her room, get used to the Institute, and get to know other champions. 

Since she didn't have much to do, she went to the institute teleporter room. She wanted to head back to Ionia for her belongings. The portal led to the nutael area between the Kinkou and The Order of Shadows. There were other portals encircling a wooden decoration of the Ionian Symbol on the floor. She made her way to the direction of Zed’s faction.

The entire way to the cottage she lived in, she felt like someone was following her. She wasn’t too put off by it considering she became used to it because she lived so close to the Order. She did spare a glance to the tree-line running parallel to her. Of course, she didn’t see anyone. If a ninja or assassin was following her they weren’t going to reveal themselves. That is, unless they wanted too.


End file.
